Computing devices (such as smart phones, laptop computers, desktop computers, server computers, mobile computers, tablet computers, digital music players, digital video players, and other such computing devices) may be capable of performing a variety of functions. Such functions may include executing applications such as web browsers, productivity software, games, playing media (such as images, audio, video, music, and other such media), electronic mail clients, and/or any other software application. In some cases, such functions may be performed in response to one or more instructions received from one or more users via one or more input/output devices.
In some cases, such computing devices may require that a user provide authentication information before access to one of more functions is granted. Such authentication information may include one or more passwords, one or more pin (personal identification number) codes, one or more biometrics (such as one or more fingerprints, handprints, toe prints, footprints, retinal images, iris images, and/or other such biometrics), one or more security certificates, and/or any other information and/or materials that may be utilized to authenticate users. In such cases, computing devices may receive such authentication information, determine whether or not the authentication information allows the user to access the function for which the authentication information was provided, and perform one or more actions accordingly.
However, configuring computing devices to utilize biometrics, such as fingerprints, as authentication information may be a burdensome process for users. Often, users may have to participate in one or more “enrollment” processes where users provide fingerprints (such as via one or more touch I/O devices associated with the respective computing device) and specify the authentication credentials (i.e., user rights) that are to be associated with the fingerprint. Particularly in cases where the user has already configured other authentication information (such as one or more passwords or pin codes), users may perceive such an enrollment process to be tedious, redundant, and time consuming.